villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Neurax Worm
The Neurax Worm is the first special plague that appears in Plague Inc. version 1.3. Appearance The Neurax Worm is an orange worm with two antennas and claws. As it gains traits, it will grow, while the antennas connect to the human brain, and it will seep more into it, which notes on how much the Neurax Worm is controlling it. Powers and Abilities As said in its description, the Neurax Worm is a manipulative organism. When it evolves traits, it will gain more power. Examples are the likelihood of trojan planes, being more infectious, digesting brain matter, and anything else. When it evolves Transcendence, all humans that are infected by it will obey the Neurax Worm. History The only sign of history was that the Neurax Worm had existed 1,000 years ago (as stated from a message during the start of the game). It was probably a very powerful and manipulative worm in that era. It then fell into a slumber and likely regressed, losing all of its manipulative powers. Gameplay Before the game starts, the player may wish to give it a name (assuming that it is selected), just like all the other plagues in Plague Inc. At the start of the game, the Neurax Worm will awake from its millennial-long slumber, causing it to enter the human race into the selected country. It increases control over human minds with symptoms ranging from Neural Breach (to cause rapid eye blinking) to Transcendence (to force the infected humans to worship the worm as a god). If all humans are infected (and the Neurax Worm has the symptom Transcendence), they will be enslaved, resulting in an endgame victory. Killing the human race takes more effort, evolving symptoms such as suicide (significantly increasing lethality rate at the cost of the infectivity rate being lowered) speeds up the process, but it is recommended that infecting the entire population should be done first. Transmission traits helps it spread more into other countries, but ability traits are quite a must. The three sections include temperature resistance, medical resistance, and Trojan plane probabilities. The only way the Neurax Worm can be eliminated for good is when either the humans research the cure for it, or the Neurax Worm kills the last infected human, while there are still healthy humans. The player can make the Neurax Worm delay/stop the cure process by making it kill humans (as long as the Neurax Worm stays infectious) and/or gain cure research slowing traits (in the abilities panel). In Santa's Little Helper, however, it behaves much more differently than the Neurax Worm itself. Rather than killing or enslaving humans, the player is tasked to infect humans to bring joy and happiness. This, however, brings attention to other non-infected humans in a race to stop other humans from bringing happiness. If the player succeeds in infecting all humans with happiness and joy, then it ends in victory with the Christmas message displayed. While the Santa's Little Helper is still the Neurax Worm, this version does not kill humans at all. Gallery Images WormNotification.png|Neurax Worm emerges! (from a message at the start of the game) Little helper.png|Santa's Little Helper Videos Plague Inc. - The Neurax Worm (Music)|''Plague Inc.'' Plague Inc Evolved - The Neurax Worm (Music)|''Plague Inc. Evolved'' Trivia *They are very similar to the Neural Parasites from Star Trek. Category:Animals Category:Barbarian Category:Brainwashers Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deal Makers Category:Deities Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil from the Past Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Force of Nature Category:Genderless Category:Genocidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hostile Species Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mascots Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Multi-Beings Category:Murderer Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Category:Mute Category:Neutral Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Oppressors Category:Parasite Category:Possessor Category:Power Hungry Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Category:Slaver Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Superorganisms Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Video Game Villains